


I Can't

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus comes home to find a disturbing amount of blood on his floor.





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_“I can’t do this anymore.” Alec whispers softly to himself as he holds his head in his hands. There’s blood all over his fingertips, all over his face, his shirt, his hair. It’s everywhere. His side throbs in pain and his head is killing him. He just wanted to go on a routine mission. Something to get him out of his head. To fight and think of nothing else. But it all went so wrong. Now he sits curled up in his and Magnus’s bathtub. Blood scatters everywhere, dripping on the floor. His hands hurt so much, his side aching, his head in a frenzy he can’t understand. “I can’t do this.”_

_“Alec?” Magnus asks in shock as he opens the bathroom door, following the blood trail. “Oh, God. Alec!”_

_He runs over, his hands extend out, trying to grab onto Alec, to find the source of the bleeding. To heal, to help him in some way. Alec doesn’t flinch or move as Magnus moves his hand around his body, trying to find his wounds. Magnus asks what’s wrong, where he’s hurt, but Alec can’t respond. He can’t move. He’s lost somewhere in his own mind._

_“I can’t do this.”_

_“Alec? Alexander, look at me, darling, please.” Magnus says desperately as he heals the wound on his side._

_“Ah!” Alec says as his skin sews itself back together with Magnus’s help._

_“Alexander, what happened? Tell me, please.”_

_Magnus’s hands encase Alec’s cheeks, pulling his head up slightly to look at Magnus’s tearful gaze. “What did you do, my love?”_

_“I- He came at me. I- I had to. I- He killed three mundanes. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to… I can’t do this anymore Magnus.” Alec explains, tears forming in his eyes at the last word. “I- I can’t.”_

_“Do what, darling?”_

_“I…”_

_Alec trials off, his features turning confused._

_“Alexander?” Magnus asks carefully._

_“I’m sorry for all of the blood.” Alec says, looking up at him, the tears stopping suddenly._

_“It’s alright, nothing a little magic can’t fix.”_

_Alec nods his head. “I’m sorry.”_

_Magnus nods his head wearily. “Alright… Let’s get you cleaned up.”_

_Alec stands, following Magnus’s lead._


End file.
